Happy Birthday, Michiru
by impersonal
Summary: One shot on Michiru's best birthday present. Please tell me what you think of it!


Ah a one-shot from me. Thought I should do something for Michiru's birthday. Do tell me what you think about it!

Disclaimer: nothing that belongs to Sailormoon belongs to me.

* * *

March 6th was a special day to Michiru. It was her birthday, and also the day Haruka proposed to her and flew them both straight to the Netherlands to get married. It was also the day she first met Haruka in person, when she was still a young school girl using her birthday as an excuse to get a ticket to junior motor-cross championship to see her idol race. The importance of this day did not catch on her alone, but also infected the rest of the Senshis. Birthday well-wishes, messages, cards and gifts were well in abundance for Michiru. Even Usagi tried to make it special for Michiru by baking Michiru a nice chocolate cake she spent 3 days mulling and perfecting it, to suit a perfect Michiru. Michiru smiled her usual lack-lustre smile to the Senshis at the party they threw for her the Outers' mansion.

"Michiru-mama!! This for you!!" a front toothless Hotaru squealed at her adopted mother, who look constantly tired ever since a year before. Michiru got more and more involved in her music career, so much so it drowns her to forget about life, however times like this, which she feel she had to spend with special people, brought her crashing back down to reality. Michiru sat on the steps leading to the 2nd floor, facing the Mansion's door, though her view for momentarily blocked by Hotaru.

A hand knitted doll was thrust into her hand by Hotaru, who grinned so widely in hope that her mother would like it. Michiru smiled a genuine hurt smile, tears burning at her eyes in guilt that she neglected her daughter the past year, yet her daughter treats her with love and pride. Michiru looks up at her daughter and ruffled Hotaru's hair, then stroke it slowly back in place.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"It will remind you of me when you are away!" Hotaru squealed excitedly at her mother's response.

Michiru could only remain her sad smile.

It's been a long time she had a relaxed lively atmosphere.

It's been a long time she came back to reality.

It's been a long time since she stepped into the Mansion.

"Come Michiru-san! Let's sing karaoke!" Minako yelled over the racket the rest were making.

_"Hey Michiru, come play racing game with me!" _

Michiru stood up, smiling at hearing all the familiar noises.

"Stupid Usagi don't know how to use a microphone!"

"Rei-chan don't call me stupid I'm not!"

_"Silly Haruka."_

_"C'mon I'm not a born singer."_

_"You're just shy in front of your own girlfriend."_

_"Fine! Sexy back sexy back "_

_"Pervert! Hotaru is at home!" _

"BLEAH stupid Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan! Stop running around or you'll mess up the house!" Makoto yelled.

_"Michiru you look hot when you're sweating."_

_"Hmm? and what do you want from that compliment?"_

_"Oh...can you guess..my love" _

"Actually, I want to sing" Ami said shyly, but loudly, blushing deeply in process.

_"I love your blush."_

_"I love you, Michiru."_

_"That's rare coming out of you."_

_"I... j-just.."_

_"I love you too." _

Laughter filled the air as everyone is enjoying themselves. Setsuna paused amongst the noise and look around, to only see a Michiru, whose time seems to stand still, without her even needed to abuse her powers of a Time Guardian. Setsuna is well aware of the one birthday present she could give Michiru if she wanted to, but against the law of nature, law of time, every law that keeps the world going. Setsuna's red eyes darkened into sadness, as she look at a Michiru, who keeps staring at the Mansion's door as if she's waiting expectantly for Haruka to show up.

Haruka and Michiru had quarreled last year on the 5th of March, when Haruka was waiting for Michiru at the Mansion while Michiru had a birthday party organized by her Tokyo Symphonic Orchestra friends. Michiru came home, late and tipsy, thus forgot to call Haruka to pick her up, causing Haruka to panic for quite a while and search for her high and low while Michiru dangled her way back from the concert hall where the party is held. Not that Haruka minded Michiru staying out late, but the least Michiru could do was to call back. Not that Michiru minded Haruka was paranoid over her safety, but it was her birthday, surely Haruka could choose another to quarrel with her instead of that day. The argument got so heated it exploded; both Setsuna and Hotaru were even aware of their late night fiasco. Threats of breaking up and shouting from both parties lasted all night long. The quarrel intensified the next morning when Michiru realized Haruka had nothing for her on her birthday while Hotaru and Setsuna presented their presents. Not as if Michiru wanted anything from Haruka, but it would be nice if Haruka acted as if she remembered that day. Or at the very least, their anniversary.

In the afternoon, Haruka went to race in the track meet, which was a charity race Michiru wanted her to go to, while Michiru childishly stayed home missing the race. It was on tv, it was on the newspapers, it was everywhere.

A knock on the door snapped Setsuna out of her daze.

Michiru looked at the door, tilting her head a little, while the rest of the Senshis look at the door, stopping what they were doing.

Another series of knock ensued.

Michiru finally got up, and opened the door putting on a serious fake but polite smile.

"Kaioh Michiru residence?" a young courier boy asked.

"I am," Michiru replied politely.

"This is for you. It was mailed to us a year plus ago, I don't know if the sender wrote the wrong year on the parcel but we only just recently discovered it but decided to send it to you today as written on the parcel. Excuse me then, I'll take my leave."

Michiru took the package in her hand, and proceeded to sit on the dining table, putting the package on it. The rest of the Senshis look on in silence as she unwrap the parcel layer by layer until she reached a box that writes "Tokyo Glass crafting – Make your own glass decorations!" box containing a small miniature glass violin, that could actually really be played but comes out squeaky sounds. On the back of the violin, a symbol the looks like an inscription of Neptune over Uranus was drawn behind.

_Happy Birthday, Michiru._

Michiru recognized the handwriting immediately on the slip of card attached with a string tied on the handle of the miniature violin to suggest that it was personally made by the sender. Haruka' voice rang in her head again. Tears rolled down Michiru's eyes uncontrollably, as she clutched her hands into fists and cried.

Haruka had searched throughout the grandstand like a mad person for Michiru's face during the race, even the commentators on tv had noticed it and commented on Haruka's numerous attempts turning head to look at the grandstands before a moment of slip made her crash into the bend at horrifying speed the car exploded immediately. The sheer horror of it shocked Setsuna and the only thing she could do was to cover Hotaru's eyes with her hands, while tears rolled down her tanned face. Michiru was nowhere to be found after Setsuna saw that incident.

March 6th, was also the day, Tenoh Haruka never made it out her F1 car alive.

March 6th, is also the day Michiru decided she does not want to stay alive any longer.

March 6th, is also the day, the Future Queen Serenity and Time Guardian decided time abuse and resurrection, risking world destruction or the possibility upsetting of nature and the flow of time, isn't half as bad as destroying Michiru's world.

* * *

A knock on the door snapped Setsuna out of her daze.

Michiru looked at the door, tilting her head a little, while the rest of the Senshis look at the door, stopping what they were doing.

Another series of knock ensued.

Michiru finally got up, and opened the door putting on a serious fake but polite smile.

"Kaioh Michiru residence?" a young courier boy asked.

"I am," Michiru replied politely.

"This is for you. It was mailed to us a year plus ago, I don't know if the sender wrote the wrong year on the parcel but we only just recently discovered it but decided to send it to you today as written on the parcel. Excuse me then, I'll take my leave."

"Am I redeemed?" A husky low voice asked Michiru from behind, as Michiru felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

Michiru gulped and turned around, blue eyes meeting green ones that she missed so much for the past year.

"Haruka…" Michiru's desperate voice called out. One of Michiru's hand reached out to feel Haruka's face, traced her features and then cupped her cheek.

"Oi oi, what's the matter?" Haruka chuckled and then gave a charming wink and grin.

Michiru slot the parcel on the shoe cupboard near the door before she enveloped Haruka into a tight hug, and pulled away, and kissed Haruka, tasting the sweet lips she missed so much, feeling the warmth that felt too good to real.

Michiru pulled away again and cried till her heart's content, in the arms of the woman she loved the most.

Now it's Haruka's turn to tilt her head.

All divine powers, plus Setusuna and Queen Serenity, had given Michiru the best birthday present ever.


End file.
